From Spark To Flames
by NewJesus
Summary: Pyrrha, Yang and Velvet is lead on an excursion to Forever Falls by Glynda. This being Pyrrha's first trip away from her new boyfriend, Jaune, she soon finds herself missing his company. Though luckily, Jaune has recorded a private video to provide some relief from her agitation, but what happens when that video falls into the wrong hands?


Around early autumn, some very noticeable changes happened in Forever Falls. The first was of course the almost magical transfiguration of the trees, where the red coated leaves gained an enchanting luster of light, and started drifting from the trees. The second was an influx of Grimm.

Sometime after the initiation ceremony, it was normally left to a group of older student to regulate the numbers, as a form of extra curriculum. They would be staying in an old cabin for a few days, with an assigned teacher. It was not very difficult; it could even be fun. This year the group was comprised of Velvet, Pyrrha and Yang under the guidance of Goodwitch. With Goodwhich in her own private courters during most of the excursion, it was almost like one long slumber party.

Despite slicing grimm during the day, and playing truth and dare during the night, which, between Yang and Velvet felt like being stuck against a soft madras and a glassier, Pyrrha had a hard time feeling at ease.

Part of the reason was this being her first real "separation" from her new boyfriend. It had not been long since Jaune finally had confessed, and she had reciprocated his love, admiration and… passion. Since then, they had spent the days with their friends, their team, alone. She had not faltered when she volunteered for the missing, and they had said goodbye without tears, but after some time in the woods away from him, she had still felt a slight anxious feeling tugging in her. Just shortly after arriving at the cabins, she already missed him.

However, there was a cure for that. Those rare times she was alone in the sleeping quarters. Like now. She snuck into her bed, and found her scroll. Navigating through the system, until she found a video meant especially for her. Jaune's face appeared on the screen, and already she could the effect of his clear blue eyes beneath the mess of blonde hair sending small electric spurs down her spine.

"So, I-I promised I would make this video, though I've never done this sort of things before, but if you really want-"

His voice was nervous, but still endearing to her. Pyrrha looked around the room, and noticed the door stood ajar. She ran up, made sure nobody was standing outside, then closed it and hurried back to the bed. She muted the sound before continuing. Though his voice was cute, she could not risk anyone else hearing this.

Her eyes fixed intensely at the screen, as the camera started to move down his body. He slowly starts to shred the black hoodie, revealing the set of sculptured abs he had worked so hard to create. Toned to a clear definition, with clear edges running across his body. Strong able arms lifting the thick black wool away, revealing more of his hard chest and developed biceps. Pyrrha could feel the full effect on her now. A familiar itch began to burn down between her legs, and it soon became far too unbearable as his hands started to reach for his pants-

"PYRRHA are you in here? Goodwitch is looking for you!"

The door was slammed open, and suddenly Yang was standing no more than two meters away from her. As fast as it was possible for her, she paused the video and threw it down under the pillow.

"She did?" Pyrrha answered, with as much control in her voice as she could muster.

"Yeah, she said she has just spotted a death stalker nearby, and she wanted you and Velvet to take care of it."

In an instant, Pyrrha's mind shifted completely from her earlier dirty thoughts, to focus entirely on the mission. "Alright, I'll go find them" She said before leaving Yang, alone.

Yang watched her leave with crossed arms, tripping lightly on her heals. So it was only going to be Velvet and Pyrrha on the next mission? Was it because they were supposed to make a better team, or was she finally given a break after hours on end combat? The only thing Yang was really sure of, was that she was probably not going to get a clear answer from Glynda, so instead, she would just leave this to them, and enjoy this first bit of privacy since they left Beacon.

Which was a good time to investigate what was so urgent for Pyrrha to hide from her. She knew she would be a bad friend for checking her phone without permission, on the other had… It was not like she would ever find out if she just took a quick peek at the screen.

Satisfied with her moral justification, she dived her hand under the pillow and subtracted the scroll, which was still paused at just the very right moment.

"oh HALLEJULAH! Pyrrha you naughty girl" Yang erupted at the sight of the bare chested figure. Then took a quick look around to make sure nobody heard her. Satisfied by the silence, she sat down on the bed, and returned her eyes to the screen. She speculated for a second if Jaune was aware Pyrrha was into these kinds of guys, for then he might consider working out a bit more to "satisfy" her.

Unaware of everything, Yang pressed "play" without much hesitation. Instantly the large calloused hands returned to their previous occupation. Pulling down the blue jeans. Yang's eyes widened to almost twice their normal size, as soon as she spotted the bulge that protruded in the black boxers. At first she was almost sure it was fake, she had never actually met a guy who even came close to that size, but then he slowly pulled down the boxers and revealed the biggest cock Yang had ever seen.

It immediately filled the tiny screen, standing erect in the air. The guy kept one hand around its base, to direct it upwards, while the other rested on the middle of the thick shaft.

Immediately, Yang's mind was consumed by thoughts most impure. The dampness that spread from between her legs, reminded her of how long it had been since she last took care of those urges. Restraint, impulsive satisfaction, relief. It all became a bit blurry for her in the moment. She fell back on the bed, and pulled her shorts down. letting fingers dive in between her panties, and start messaging the swollen clit. Giving relief of some pent up pressure through her fingers diligent touch. Her eyes glued to the engorged manhood.

He started slowly, jerking the skin back and forth. Yang could only imagine the effort it demanded to please such a thing. Her own fingers started to wander further down, with her thumb circling the clit, she lightly touched the folds and found them drenched. Awaiting her entrance with starving anticipation. His hand moved up and down with a steady pace, only occasionally adjusting the grip. Yang started to move her fingers into her slit, inserting them in and out in the same rhythm, but found it was far from enough to quench her hunger. She put the phone down, and undid her bra. Continuing with one hand cooping her breasts, and the other penetrating her slit.

With his one had stroking the skin below the head, his other hand teasingly started to move up from the base, as to demonstrate just how long it is. Yang could almost imagine the smug grin on his face. It had to be longer than 7 seven inches, maybe even 8. It was possible it could be 9. She started gripping tighter around her breast, her hand seeking the hardened nibble. Twisting the hot skin. Her fingers increasing in speed, moving like a piston engine to accommodate her desire. She felt she was only an instant away from coming, but his hands still kept a dragging, teasing pace.

Then, suddenly, with unprecedented hast, he started rubbing his entire length, from base to tip. Yang followed suit, only able to fantasies about how it must feel to have such a thing inside her. She could easily have him in-between her breast, pleasing him with her ample bosom while looking up at him like a good girl, before pushing him over so she could mount him, and ride him well into the night. Breaking her insides with his size, speed and hardness. Her fingers reached deeper and deeper into her, she could see his member throbbing in his hands.

A convulsion shocked her lower body, as her climax finally reached and spread a warmth of satisfaction trough body. It happened just seconds before his ejaculation. Long ropes of white liquid shoot from the head, reaching his hips, calves, legs. An extra-large amount flies through the air, and lands on the camera lens. Covering the picture with a sticky layer of semen.

Then the last thing Yang ever experienced to happen, happened.

Two fingers moved down the lens and scooped some of it up. Surprise turned to horror as the camera suddenly turned upwards and faced a pale head crowned with red hair that eagerly licked the stuff. Horror turned to stomach-turning agonizing abysmal sickness, as the camera turned towards Jaune, in all his half-naked glory with all his pearly white teeth displayed in a smug grin. stomach-turning agonizing abysmal sickness settled into her, as she watched Pyrrha kick the camera aside and crawl closer to her "oh-so-beloved" boyfriend.

That happened. It happened. It was a thing that never should have happened, ever, but it did. She was to blame, well partly to blame, if only Pyrrha knew how to properly lock her things away, as she was supposed to, it might never have happened, but it did. The only thing to do, was to make sure it looked like it never happened, and then never ever think about it again.

Yang got up, and took a look at herself. She was certainly in need of a shower, at least just to wash the shame away. Her… remains had left a pretty clear mark on the bed. She quickly arranged the sheets to cover the spot, but she would need to clean it up. She went to the bathroom, and gathered some towels. Looking at her humiliated self in the mirror, she was about to splash some water in her face, when she heard four words she had never known she would come to fear as much as she did in that moment.

"Hey Yang, I'm back" Pyrrha's voice rang out from the corridor. "It turned out be a rather small death stalker, so it didn't even take us five minutes to deal with it." She continued with unhindered ease. "Jaune could probably had taken it out just as easily, just a shame he had to stay at home" there was a vague tone of pride underlying her words. "And Yang. WHAT exactly happened here?" Her tone was now ice cold, with the exception of the 'what' that was underlined with a tone of contempt and disbelief that warned Yang of what was about to happen.

She quickly washed her face, before she went out to face Pyrrha. She stood in the middle of the small quarters with her scroll in her hands.

"Yang? Did you touch my scroll?"

Yang looked at her, then back at the scroll. "Is that your scroll?" which, considering the situation, was probably the most brilliant answer she could have given. Firstly, it plays the innocent card. The best card to when you are guilty. Secondly, it's a question. Now she would have to answer.

"Yang! You know this is my phone! You have my number- Do you know why it isn't placed where I left it?"

So that approach fired right back at her, but there was still no need to worry, as long as she did **not** tell the truth.

"I don't know. I don't even know where you normally keep your scroll. Why would you even think I knew where you keep your scroll?"

"More importantly! There is a VERY private video on my scroll, and it looks like somebody has been watching it while I was gone. You were the only person in here, so it is impossible for you NOT to know what happened."

Yang reconsidered her possibilities, which were getting slimmer by the second, was it actually possible for her to avoid disgrace at all? Was it possible for her to avoid being torn to pieces by a three-time tournament champion. Even a few drops of sweat began to dribble down Yang's bow, as Pyrrha stepped closer, with the black screen of the phone in her outstretched arm.

"Did something happen". A timid voice sounded from the doorway, followed by a set of fuzzy brown ears poking through the threshold.

Pyrrha quickly threw her scroll aside, and tried to adopt her usual polite tone.

"No! Nothing really happened here and there is definitely nothing going on now, but would it be alright if you came back in a little while. Yang and I was just-"

"Not really doing anything important. Feel free to come in!" Yang interrupted, grabbing an opportunity that would unlikely come again anytime soon.

Velvet stepped inside the room. Somehow she seemed even more shy than usual, but neither Pyrrha nor Yang knew how that was even possible.

"But I thought I heard you say something about a private video?"

"Well…" Pyrrha hesitated. "It was kind of private video nobody was supposed to see"

"What kind of private video?" Velvet continued. Pyrrha felt the questions were uncomfortable, but she could kind of understand her curiosity. She did know nothing of what was going on. She just had to give an explanation that did not explain anything.

"It was a present from Jaune. He had sent me a greeting from Beacon, so I was just slightly concerned when I couldn't find my scroll". Even despite everything, there was still a part of Yang that wanted to joke if it was normal for Jaune to give out presents that big, but this time, her sanity defeated the urge.

"Ah, I kind understand how frustration that must be. It's terrible to see some people still don't understand to keep away from others personal belongings."

Pyrrha turned towards Yang with a stern, and at the same time, confident expression, but then Velvet continued.

"But if the video really was so private, you should be more careful where you put it. I would not have guessed someone like you would be so careless in regards to these kinds of things."

Pyrrha's expression suddenly dropped. She looked from Velvet to Yang- who had regained her composure, and now stood with arms crossed and a sly smile on her face.

"You know, Velvet's got a point. If you really were so much against anyone touching your phone, you should have taken better care of it, and made sure no one could get to it. If you just had it lying about, anything could have happened."

Pyrrha was visibly taken aback by Yang's sheer boldness. A reflex Yang used to push her offence even further.

"When you have things on your phone you don't want people to see, you should do a much better job of hiding it!"

"Are you saying this is somehow my fault you went through my stuff!"

"Are you implying I actually did that? For what is evident, it is entirely possible anyone could have done it."

"I normally always keep my phone a safe place. Evidently a safe place is nowhere near you!"

"Pyrrha, as a sports star and celebrity, you should be more concerned about where you keep your things. If it got into the wrong hands, it could end up hurting your image. If someone where to blackmail you. If someone were to sell it to shady tabloid journalist-"

Unfortunately, it was first when Yang took a closer look at Pyrrha, she realized she had overstepped her boundaries. She had never before had thought that just a single glare from Pyrrha could emanate so much disdain, hatred and pathos. She also noticed how her hands were gripping tightly around Miló.

"Yang. I'm starting to lose my calm. Please just tell what you're thinking, instead of just implying things, so we can get this over with."

"I-I-m not implying anything, you're the one-"

"Yang, please don't make me do this."

"You should be more careful with your stuff-"

"You have already said that."

"But where's your phone now."

"I'm DONE with these games Yang!"

"It's gone. It isn't here anymore."

Yang was actually surprised to discover the phone was gone. Even Pyrrha was shocked enough to forget she was three seconds away from skinning her friend. They both looked around, but there were no signs of it. Perhaps there was still a chance for life, even after everything that had happened. The heated discussion was suddenly completely silenced by the imminent confusion. Then the silence was broken by a low, breathless moan shivering out from the bathroom.

Both Yang and Pyrrha hurried down the corridor. Pyrrha did not have any patience left and little concern for whatever state this person was in. She tore the door of its hinges, and found Velvet in a quite guilty position. She had just managed to pull up her leggings up, but she was still stuck with the scroll in her hands.

Velvet was so astounded by seeing them charge at her, that she dropped the phone down to the floor with a high pitched yelp. Yang proved to have the quickest reflexes, and managed to catch it before it hit the floor. However, Pyrrha had her soon pinned to the wall, trying to wrestle the phone from her hands. Then Velvet leaped at them both. They all together tumbled down into the corridor. The scroll gliding across the floor, landing beneath the feet's of… Miss Goodwitch.

"What on earth are you girls doing? What is going on here? And which scroll is this?"

Oblivious to all that had happened, Glynda picked up the scroll. Both Yang, Velvet and Pyrrha tries to stop her, but coherent words just do not want to be formed in their mouths. Five seconds later, it was too late. As soon her eyes glances at the screen, her pupils start to widen. Pyrrha felt like the scarlet blush on her face was about to consume her, when she saw Glynda's expression change from curios to mortified.

The moment that followed was probably the most awkward silence any of them had ever felt, then Glynda looked to Pyrrha.

"I take it is your phone then?"

Slowly, the girls raise themselves from the floor. Pyrrha sheepishly approaches Glynda, and takes her phone back.

"Yes. I'm sorry… I seem to have- lost it."

"You would need to take better care of it next time then, miss Nikos."

Pyrrha just nods in agreement.

"I'm not sure what actually happened, but it seems like it was… something. I would in the future like to see an attitude more akin to that of actual huntresses from you. I think it should be agreed that, for the sake of common decency, we never mention or talk about this ever again. Do you girls follow me?"

"Yes, miss Goodwitch." They all said in unison.

"Okay. Now that's over, forever, I can announce that I don't think it would be necessary for us to try to hunt for more grimms. The numbers have been successfully decreased, so we will be heading home early tomorrow morning".

Glynda then left them in a silence that would endure through the rest of the evening. It was not until late in the night when Pyrrha was lying sleepless in her bed, she heard Yang's voice in the darkness.

"Hey Pyrrha. I'm really sorry for what happened today. I know… it must have been just as embarrassing for you as it was for me, but you have to believe that… It was all an accident. A misunderstanding. It's not at all like me and Jaune- I'm serious. NEVER. I just wanted to clear that up before we head home."

"Why, oh, thanks Yang. I suppose."

Pyrrha turned towards the voice but there was only darkness. She did not even hear Yang coming or leaving. She tried again to fall asleep, but too many thoughts still churned inside her head, hammered and pounded on her frontal lope. Then suddenly there was another voice, gentler and frailer.

"Pyrrha, I know you most think I'm some kind of pervert, or something, after everything that happened today. BUT I'm not. Really! It's just after days of only fighting grimm, I got so pent up. I had to find relief in some way, and it just happened to be. Please understand. It just happened, and I'm sorry for it."

"That's… fine, Velvet. We'll talk about it tomorrow."

Again, as Pyrrha turned there was no one beside her. Neither footsteps or other movements could be heard. Only the wind that mixed with the cry of distant grimms to form a bleak howling, could be heard echoing in the small room. Once more, she resolved to just concentrate on sleeping, and after some time, she finally succeeded.

The trip home was fine, uneventful. Pyrrha could not say she had forgotten about the incident, but it seemed like the other had decided to at least pretend it did not happen. Yang and Velvet were chatting merrily along the way, while Glynda was just as composed and stoic as she usually always were. At least she was going back to Jaune, perhaps he could in some way help her forget.

Pyrrha was pleasantly surprised that everything seemed to have somewhat returned to normal after arriving at Beacon. Yang and Velvet went to their dorms and she was back with Nora, Ren and Jaune. The rest of the day was mainly spent on retelling about everything that happened. All the kills and so on. It seemed like Nora was more interested in retelling the story for her, while adding as many elements of adventure and hazard as possible. Pyrrha even began to consider that by this time tomorrow, she would have killed double as many grimms as she actually did.

After dinner, Pyrrha had almost securely repressed the thing that happened, which was probably for the best after all.

However, the next morning an unsuspected surprise awaited for her and Jaune. as they stepped out of the dorm they were greeted by Velvet, who succeeded in pulling Jaune into a tight good morning embrace.

"Good morning Jaune. Good morning Pyrrha, and to the rest of our team. I hope you slept well."

"Fine, thank you." Jaune responded as soon he had regained some air in his lungs.

"Good. I got to go meet my team in the dining hall, but We'll catch up. Okay?"

Jaune, or Pyrrha, had hardly any time to respond before she had run off, but even more surprises were about to terrify Pyrrha and bewilder Jaune. Not more than ten seconds after Velvet was gone, Yang emerged from her dorm, wearing a top with such a low-cut that it seemed far too extravagant even for her. She looked at Jaune in a way that mildly could be described as flirty, before walking away.

Pyrrha could see the rest of team RWBY poking their heads out of the door, clearly confused by everything that just happened. The only thing Pyrrha could was offering them a shrug, before heading for breakfast.

Most of the day was then spend with similar curios incident between them. Yang seemed far more talkative during the meals, especially on such topics as "how many bread-sticks can I fit into my mouth", while Velvet ran into him several times, Pyrrha was sure she took every opportunity to grope him as much as she could on these occasions. Very unfortunately, Jaune appeared to be just as oblivious as he always had been, and did not seem to be bothered by any of these things.

It all seemed to mean that she needed to have a long talk with both of them, right after the end of today's class. Though the time seemed even slower with Glynda down at her desk, droning on about Grimm anatomy and Yang leaning a bit too close to Jaune, all the time. Less interested in his notes and a lot more interested in the thing down between his- When the bell finally rang, Pyrrha had never before experienced such a burst of catharsis, but then everything spiraled into the black abyss, as Goodwitch turned around.

"It looks like that would be it for today. By the way. Jaune could you please come see me after class? I have a problem I need to take care of, and I would REALLY enjoy it of you could… assist me."

Deeper down a black abyss than Pyrrha had ever feared.


End file.
